


In Hot Pursuit

by Fjord Texblade (FixOrRideDaily)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: All girl superhero team, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt to cause harm, Attempted Seduction, Cop Matt, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanboy Josh, Flirting, Journalist Chris, Kinda, Love Triangles, POV Alternating, Paparazzi, So much flirting, Vigilante Mike, civilians in danger, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/Fjord%20Texblade
Summary: Dating with two jobs can be hard. Especially when one of those jobs is being a Superhero!





	1. Superheros Can't Date ~ Wild Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateShepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateShepherd/gifts).



> This is a commissioned work. If you would like to commission me, contact me here: https://transchrishartley.tumblr.com. Hope you like it.
> 
> *This is a series of short fics for each couple with tiny intermissions between chapters.
> 
> **Note: I suggest you read at least the FIRST HALF of this chapter before skipping any other chapters and read every intermission (all labeled as Superheros Can't Date) for the best experience.

“Oh, come on, Sam. Tell me!”

Hannah followed closely behind Sam as they walked through the large warehouse Hannah and Beth’s family wealth and Emily’s family wealth had allowed them to acquired. They used it as a home base of sorts. They really should have only been there for briefings, planning missions and other such activities. Yet they found themselves spending their leisure time there as well.

Why? Bottom line, the six of them were superheroes or rather superheroines. Four of the group had been blessed (or maybe cursed?) by the same accident at an abandoned chemicals plant at the edge of town. Others had been there but if they were affected she didn’t know. Those not taken into the hospital had scattered. Including the four of them.

Long, long story made short they had awoke with their superhuman abilities. Sam possessed the power to transform into a variety of different animal. Hannah could make herself disappear and create force fields. Beth had been given the power to manipulate earth and some metals. Emily’s power was the strangest of all of them, the manipulation of shadows and telekinesis. They had yet to fully test the full extent of their abilities.

Then there was Ashley and Jessica. The two of them claimed to be sisters though they looked nothing alike. There was also the fact that Ashley had none of the powers Jess did. Jess had every power from flight to super strength. She was out of this world. Sometimes Sam wondered if that was literal. Ashley though wasn’t a meek little thing, herself. According to her she was an experiential android designed to replace human soldiers in times of war. Something about the way she said it that made it sound like a lie. It was too practiced.

So Sam found herself as part of some elite team dedicated to protecting everyone they were able to. Most of their heroic activities concerned the nearby metropolitan area and the suburbs stretching a few miles out. They had a duty to the people they could help. They had sworn to do their best and use their new powers for the good of the people. They had new responsibilities. They had purpose. They were also all girls in their twenties which of course involved problems with…

“It wasn’t a date!”

“It was so a date!”

...boys.

* * *

“You spent the entire night with him,” Hannah moaned falling onto a closest couch, “How is that not a date?”

“We didn’t spend the night together,” Sam argued joining her and Jess who was already relaxing on the couch, “He followed me around all night.”

“Well, did you tell him to go away?” Jess asked as if she was already part of their conversation. Though she may have heard it from across the room. It was possible she had super hearing. Who knew? Sam was caught between them and she felt boxed in. She looked from one over to the other as if she was considering how to best chase them away.

“Not explicitly.”

“Did you try to get away from him?” Hannah took over the interrogation.

“No, I didn’t.”

“So you let him follow you and hang out with you when you ran into each other?”

“Technically, yes!”

Jess decided to join into the conversation again with, “Is he cute?”

Sam sputtered trying to come up with an answer. She’d never been a very good liar or had been skilled in holding a poker face. So with reluctance she admit, “I mean he’s- I guess that there are some girls would consider him hot.”

“Are you one of them?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“And you don’t think that voluntarily spending time with someone you think is cute is a date?”

“Look!” Sam yelled, pushing the girls away, “It wasn’t like that!”

“Okay,” Jess said after sharing a look with Hannah, “Then tell us what it was like.”

Sam fell back on the couch with a deep sigh. Both girls leaned close to her once more making her feel trapped. Their faces begging. They were expecting something she knew they would find disappointing. Sam felt unprepared to relive her long and “exciting” night with the unwelcome man in her life.  
\---


	2. Smile for the Cameraman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like most Wild things do, Sam has a hunter of her own.
> 
> Josh/Sam

The cameraman, as they all tended to call him since they didn’t know his name (that or the guy with the blog) was obsessed with their team of heroines. As one of his monikers implied he ran a blog dedicated purely to them and their exploits. She had seen said blog, as far she knew only she and Ashley had bothered to have looked it up. Ashley had a different reason for her interest than she did. Not that she had an interest in him, just his work and what he thought about her or rather what he thought about all of them. After all he had a whole two pages on his website dedicated just to them and their individual powers. He had coined the superhero names all the news articles referred to them by too.

“Hey, Wild Girl!” She heard him cry as she swung from lamppost to lamppost with her eagle eyes surveying the streets for any sign of danger. Real danger. They tried to avoid petty crime unless it was in their direct sight. As she spent the most time patrolling of the team those were usually what she ended up spending her time on. This meant it wasn’t hard for him to track her down.

She hooked her legs around the next post she came across and swung around to look at him. She hung out to the side, easily supporting herself with one hand. With a sigh she waited for him to catch up with her. Not because she desired his company but because she knew the big idiot would put himself in danger chasing after her. She had found it was better to just humor him before making a get away.

“Cool pose!” he called, pulling out his camera and snapping a picture of her before she could escape his sight. The less publicity the better in a case like hers. He had far too many pictures of her specifically already. Enough that her section on his site had a slideshow.

“What do you want?” she asked once he was standing almost directly below her.

“What most guys want from a pretty girl,” he answered with his recorder ready but not hidden well on his person. “Her name, her number, maybe a detailed explanation of her super powers. You know, the usual.”

She shifted around to hang upside down with her face in his face. While leaning in close to him she said, “If I haven’t said yes yet, what makes you think I will now?”

“Figured maybe I’m wearing you down,” he said lifting himself onto his toes to meet her gaze, “Unless you’re denying this crazy chemistry us two uh “creatures of the night” have going on.”

She reached down to run a hand through his curly hair, along his square face, down his thin neck and… straight into his shirt pocket to snatch away his recorder.

Using only her legs and one foot twisted at an angle that should have been impossible for a human being she spun back around the pole and far out of his reach. The blogger looked thrown off by her for all of a second before he smiled a handsome grin of a trained con artist. He shook his head as if disappointed. In himself of course, not her. He licked his handsome, smirking lips then laughed, “What’s it they say, crafty as a coyote?”

“Clever as fox.”

“Same thing.”

“It’s really not.”

He shrugged casually but wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Clearly his obvious and annoying crush on her had yet to fade. His obsessive fawning had stopped at this point in their weird relationship though. Not that what they had was a relationship. It wasn’t and even if it was, it was purely a “professional” one, “I suppose you would know, being both or neither or…?”

She fought a laugh, “Off your game tonight? You’re usually smoother than this.”

“You calling me a smooth talker?” he said it with an enticing look trying to hide the clumsy way he was attempting to climb up the bench and mailbox by the pole. Did he really think he could sneak up to her and grab his recorder back without her noticing? No, that was silly. He was far too smart for a novice move like that. There is no way he thought he could get away with it.

“Cause I think I’m more clumsy than you assume.” As he said it he tripped on purpose and fell.

On instinct she dived for him. She grabbed him around the waist and twirled to get them both on their feet on the sidewalk. The way they landed he was bent far back almost like he was about to lay down. His hands were braced on her shoulders near her neck. She held onto his lower back and under his armpit around his back. He was also held up by his legs resting on her own leg. This had put them in something like a dancing dip position. Except that she was in the part of the lead with him cradled in her embrace. Though he balanced almost none of his weight on his own feet.

“My hero,” he sighed mockingly. He made no move to put pressure on his feet and keep himself from falling. This left her either stuck holding him or force her to drop him. He bat his eyes at her as he rubbed along her shoulders as if she was swooning. He had smaller hands than she would have expected. She guessed that actually made sense with all the small equipment he carried around with him. He had pouty lips and seeing him this close showed his eyes were a green she had only ever seen in nature. They clashed with his not quite pale skin. It was meant to be a bit darker than he was. He had little color to him though because he rose with the moon rather than with the sun. As he had said, much like her, he lived for the night.

“Does that make you the damsel in distress?” she said, having no trouble keeping him up while both wanting and not wanting to let him go. This had to be the dozenth time they ended up closer than she would have liked. Eventually he would see through the mask. Just from being this close to her he would end up revealing who she was. She couldn’t hide from him forever. She didn’t just mean the person she was in the daylight either.

“Every hero needs someone to save,” he said, “I’ll be the Lois to your Clark anytime. As long as I’m the only one you’re opening up for.”

“Don’t you mean opening up to?” she said as she quirked an eyebrow up.

“That too,” he said with a slight growl in his voice. That was one step too much for her. She let him go and he fell flat on his rear end. He stopped himself a little with his free hand. The other held on tight into… his recorder.

“Well, what do we have here?” he said shaking the device in her direction but far from her reach. He was still close enough if she really wanted to she could take it. He may have gotten his little toy back but he in no way had the upper hand. She could have but she didn’t. She chose instead to let him have this one. But only this one and no more. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her cameraman. He was clever. Too clever. “I seem to have found my misplaced recorder.”

“Great, you should use that skill for something useful.”

“This is useful.”

She hopped onto the bench next to them he had “fallen” from, ready to race off. He stayed on the ground but the look on his face gave him enough power that it was impossible for her to call him powerless in the situation. He held too much charisma and was too much of a mystery to be completely lost. Although there was this dark spark in his eye that made her wonder how much of that was an act. How much of this man truly existed when he lived his day to day life? She imagined it was far less than most people would guess and that he would like it to remain unknown to the world. She wanted to know though. She understood his desire to unmask her as it was, surprisingly, one she shared.

There was an alarm down the street. It could have been nothing but she couldn’t risk it not being an emergency or assume her skills weren’t needed. She sometimes forgot what she was meant to be doing when this guy showed up. He was such a distraction. Not necessarily a bad one but still a distraction. They had both turned to the noise and when she looked back he was already looking at her.

“I know, I know, duty calls,” he said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

She shrugged, “Not a lot of free time with this gig.”

“But you get to make your own hours. Good for you, bad for me.” She smirked while she rolled her eyes away from him and flipped back to land on her feet. She ran down the street already changing into a fierce wildcat. He called to her, “I’m gonna cut through this alley here! See you in about ten minutes!”

She tried to fight her smile but couldn’t stop herself from calling right before her voice was lost, “Don’t you dare stand me up, cameraman!”


	3. Superheros Can't Date ~ Power Girl

“See?”

Hannah and Jess glanced at each other over her shorter head. They each had a look on their face that while different, Sam could not explain. After a minute of secret communication which knowing Jess may have actually involved mind reading they turned back to her.

Jess shook her head. “I'm sorry the excessive flirting in that story was meant to convince us that you aren't dating the dude with the blog?”

“Yes! Because I'm not! He's just some guy that follows me around.” Sam actually curled her hands into fists and hit the couch. She let out some kind of growling animal noise that made her companions flinch back. While embarrassed by the action neither girl looked comfortable challenging her after that. She thanked the stars and slumped back in her seat. She had ended their interrogation.

“So,” Hannah said stretching out the word, “Jess, what did you do last night?”

Jess got suddenly peppy, very excited to share the tale of a much more romantic or at least sexy evening than the one Sam refused to admit she had. She never missed an opportunity to brag or show off so how could she deny this chance?

“Well speaking of boys,” Jess smiled a wide 'I have a secret’ smile, “I went on a hot date myself last night “

Sam’s protest was cut short by Hannah’s squeal of delight. Her voice came out almost too fast and high to decipher as she asked, “Ooh, ooh, ooh, with who, with who? Was it that Mike guy? The handsome one with chiseled jaw and perfect hair? Or- or did you finally have a rendezvous with the vigilante guy? What's he call himself..?”

Jess giggled, “Danger Knight.”

“Oh yeah,” Hannah shook Sam a little who looked curious no matter how much she tried to hide that fact. “So which was it? Mike or Danger Knight?”

With a smirk Jess answered, “Both!”


	4. Superhero Sidechick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess has two super sexy identities. What's so wrong about each having a super sexy boyfriend?
> 
> Jess/Mike

So here’s the thing about Michael Munroe, he thinks he’s much smarter and a lot more sneaky than he actually is. Jess knew he was the powerless “hero” of the night running around trying to stop crime calling himself “The Danger Knight” after one date. One look at her and you could tell she was not the kind of girl you run out on in the middle of a date. (The admittedly well hidden police scanner hanging off his belt he believed she couldn’t hear was also a massive giveaway). With a promise to catch up with her at the restaurant he was off. So she did the most logical thing she thought of, taking a page out of the blogger’s book, she followed him.

She gave him credit he had a cool car (where he must have changed) and he looked cool diving out of it a block from the burning building. Her mind quickly focused to the trapped civilians as she decided the hottie had to wait. She flew over his head creating a gust that made him look up with a scowl. She had always had the impression he didn’t like the super-powered ladies butting in on his hero exploits. He had apparently been doing it for months before they showed up and stole his thunder. He had barely been making the papers when they swooped in to land right on the front page.

She kept her eyes ahead but her supervision allowed her to see him pick up pace as if he could beat her there. She didn’t have time for him. She had a choice to make. Put out the fire or go in for the people trapped inside. There weren’t any buildings too close to the fire and it looked like the firemen already on the scene had control of the flames. Save the people it was then.

“I’m coming,” she yelled to a couple she saw trapped on the fire escape too high to climb down. She rushed over and with her strength and speed got them up and out quickly. Once behind the safety of the caution line she darted back to the building. Trying her best to avoid obstacles both for her safety and theirs she carried them out two by two when she could. She hadn’t had time to access who she was saving so when a mother began to cry for her child, Jess shot back into the building at top speed.

She crashed through the building only to find that stupid, stupid man huddled in a corner with three kids behind him. She cursed herself for missing them and not seeing him bust in as well. She made her way forward but had to jump back from the flames. Jess was many things but immune to fire was not one of them.

“You need to get the kids to me!” she yelled to him over the wreckage forming around them. “There’s no way around I can fit.”

“And if you can’t fit what makes you think I can, you crazy bitch?” “Danger Knight” yelled back, ducking over the kids as debris fell and luckily slid off whatever material his jacket was made of. “Especially with kids in my arms!”

“Listen morone,” she tried again to find away through the fire. There was a route out behind her but crashing from above them might kill all four of them. His clothes couldn’t be that protective. No, there had to be a way. She couldn’t see a way out behind him. They had to work together, “You ran into this mess, you dragged those kids into your mess and now you’ll have to help me get them and us out! So we better think of something. Pronto, mister.”

He looked around frantically. She felt helpless watching him block the kids off from harm.

“We have to think of something,” she yelled as he searched with squinted eyes.

“Let’s go idiot!” she yelled as her lungs filled with smoke.

“Mi-Danger Knight hurry!”

Apparently her calling for him was what he needed as he grabbed all the kids by their hands and led them to the crevice neither could fit through. They were coughing and crying too much to fight him. They were willing to follow him anywhere so long as it kept them alive. She followed on the other side until they were across from one another. He picked the first of the kids up and looked crazy for two wild seconds. He took a deep breath then met her eyes. She couldn’t read his mind but she didn’t need to.

“We won’t fit,” he explained anyway, “But they will!”

“Don’t you dare!” she yelled back understanding what her meant.

“I’m throwing him on the count of three!” he yelled, ignoring her, “Be ready to catch!”

The child screamed in complete terror as Danger Knight ripped his hands from his shoulders, shouted the numbers to her and on the last launched the child from his hands. She ignored the floor falling out from under him as he soared to her. She reached out as much as she could to catch the flying human being being thrown to her. She barely got his little arms but yanked him towards her and down to the floor anyway. He fell, clearly hurt but very alive. There was a way out further down the hall.

“Go! Run!” she screamed. Clutching his possibly broken shoulder he took off and she turned back to his other savior. He was already holding the next boy shrieking, punching and kicking to break away from him. He ignored the blows and locked eyes with her. She nodded and called, “Next one, let’s go!”

Danger Knight tossed her the second child and less than a minute later (after he was racing on the same path to safety) the lone girl landed in her arms as well. She was smart enough not to wait around and headed straight out to freedom. Good thing she was the smallest one because the opening between Power Girl and Danger Knight was almost non-existent. She could barely see his face as he called, “This place is about to go down. Get out!”

“What about you, stupid?!” she called back as he was already speeding away.

“Don’t worry, I always figure it out!”

She had no other choice but to get herself out of there. The flames would soon consume her. She wasn’t sure how much she could endure but it was not the time to find that out. One quick push off her feet and she making her own way out. She coughed loud and rough as she sucked in fresh air. The workers below had managed to fight back the flames outside even if the ones inside still raged. She trusted they could get things under control.

There was roars of praise and admiration when she came into view. Normally she would bask in their awe of her. This time though her thoughts dived straight to the fate of that foolish, brave, (admittedly sexy) man playing hero. Although could she really claim he was simply playing after a display like that? Her ego struggled to handle it but she couldn’t have done it without him.

So she flew around the building to where he had last been hoping she found at least his body though hoping more she found him exactly as she did. He was leaning against an old Honda in a junkyard behind the building she hadn’t known was there. His breathing was labored and, oh yes, in this light he looked like a classic comic book hero. She landed right by his side causing him to jump back. He span to look at her and composed himself into his usual debonair self.

“So you have a habit of following me around then?” he said trying to hide his lingering cough.

“Considering I landed on the scene before you as I always do,” she shot back, “Good sir, I believe that means you are following me.”

“How could I not?” his voice was smooth, “Gotta beat all the other guys chasing after you.”

She indicated the building with her head, “That was pretty smart and reckless at the same time.”

“The perfect mixture for a sexy, heartthrob wouldn’t you say?”

“Well you know what they say about girls and guys good with kids.”

“No but I hope the answer is that they’re irresistible.”

She smirked before the gleam of his watch caught her eye. How long did he have before he had to run off and meet up with, well, her. Fifteen minutes as she’d had to grab her car before driving to the place on the other side of the town. She knew he’d done it to stretch out the time they were together. She knew all the tricks. With that in mind it was time to skip all this pre-gaming.

“Alright, Mr. Danger,” she said, stepping into his personal space, “At what point are we gonna start making out?”

“It’s Danger Knight,” he answered, cupping her face, “And about now sounds good to me.”

Mike might not be the most sneaky guy but he’s got soft hands and firm lips. There is stealth to his hands and that is much more important than hiding his face. They made a silent pact not to go for other’s masks to try and reveal identities (though she had no need to). It would just get in the way of their roaming hands and passionate mouths. They were just getting to the good part when his stupid watch went off.

“Damn,” he said, pulling away and looking down at it, “Duty calls.”

She smirked trying to have a bit of fun with him, “Well sounds like we should get moving then.”

He only lost his cool for a moment before his face settled, “Sorry, should’ve been more specific. I’m meeting a co-worker. Private day to day work business. Do you know anything about that?”

“That’s on a need to know basis,” she whispered in his ear. He was giving her a sexy look while stepping out of her grasp.

“Until next time?”

“I agreed to a next time?”

“Maybe not with your words, but I’m good with body language.” He called back. She watched him until he thought she couldn’t see him anymore and then his walk turned into a frantic run. She rolled her eyes before taking to the sky. Her pace was casual, she would beat him there.

She did and while he didn’t break the speed limit, she just felt him racing to meet her at the front of the restaurant. He tried not to look disheveled as he got out and threw his keys to the valet and to be fair he may have succeeded if she didn’t know he had been off fooling around with an- well no with the same girl. She fixed her glasses and smiled when he made it to her.

“Sorry,” he said with a classic, handsome smile, “The work call went much longer than I thought! I’m surprised you stuck around.”

“You seemed worth a few extra minutes of waiting,” she gave him an equally charming smile, “Though you just made the deadline. I even gave you five minutes more than I would most guys.”

“Aren’t I a lucky?” he said waving to the door with the other arm held out for her, “Shall we?”

“Oh my, quite the gentleman,” she said taking his arm and letting him lead her into the most extravagant place she had ever eaten in. After which he had given her the most romantic night of her whole life. There was no other way to say it.

Mike was perfect.


	5. Superheros Can't Date ~ Lazer

“I’m sorry, what?” Sam said staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

“What?” she asked unsure how she could be confused. Jess had thought she laid the story out beat by beat. She raked her brain. She hadn’t left anything out had she?

“This guy spent twenty minutes making out with you and then he ran off to meet another girl!”

“No, he spent twenty minutes making out with me and then he ran off to take me to dinner.”

Sam sputtered for words. She looked lost with her hands held out as if the answer would just drop down from the sky for her to catch. She looked around the room still trying to find that elusive answer to her unasked but clear question. Hannah looked surprised as well but nowhere near the level of complete shock Sam was in.

“He cheated on you,” she finally cried out, “With you!”

“Did he really though?”

“Yes, he was on a date with another girl-”

“He was on a date with me.” Jess gave her a skeptical look as just Ashley came into the room in a clear huff. Ashley sat down next to her. Honestly Jess was more interested in why she seemed so upset than Sam’s ranting. However Sam was not done.

“Well then he ran off to make-out with another girl-”

“Who was also me.”

“But he doesn’t know that.” Sam sounded beyond frustrated, “So it’s still cheating!”

“Is it really though?”

“Yes!”

“At least she got to make-out with a guy last night,” Ashley interrupted before the two could continue their maddening back and forth, “At least she got to have a great and sexy night like she wanted even if the guy was a douchebag. Yeah, sure, as far as he knows he’s seeing two different girls but Jess still got to have fun! So let her have her fun, Sam.”

All three of them looked at their new companion on the couch. Even though they’d no plans to go anywhere she had tried her best to look human. She wanted to look human that day because last night she had never felt so not human. Okay it hadn’t been that bad but she didn’t want to see herself as a cyborg.

“Wow,” Hannah said after a moment, “Sounds like you’re not having the best day.”

“I didn’t have the best night either!”

“Jeez,” Sam said, concerned, “What happened?”

Ashley sighed, sliding down in defeat, “Let start with the classic, be careful what you wish for.”


	6. Seduction Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley didn’t know there was a wrong way for a guy to be interested in your body.
> 
> Ashley/Chris

Chris was not Ashley’s boyfriend per say. They spent a lot of time together. Maybe even most of their free time together. It might have been just a habit from their days as two “sleuths” trying to expose the identities of the city’s new superheroes. Christopher Hartley, technology section writer for a local magazine, didn’t trust random super-powered people just deciding they could act outside the law. That led to him spending massive amounts of time at the library with his laptop and notebooks weighing him down. The library where Ashley Brown happened to work.

As soon as the other ladies found out what he was doing she was immediately told to stop him. So she did. It just took pretending to be equally as interested in his research. Attempting to steal and destroy said research. Spending most of her time with him. Finding out just how sweet and smart and funny he was. Both of them finding excuses to extend that time together. Him finding out who she actually was before destroying his research himself. And somewhere along the line her sort of falling in love with him. Maybe.

But he wasn’t, you know, her boyfriend.

“Josh!” Chris nearly snapped when he and she entered his apartment, “I told you to get the guy out of here before I got home!”

Josh Washington was Chris’s best friend/roommate and unbeknownst to the rest of Ashley’s team the mysterious blogger. It was probably dangerous for her to spend so much time around two guys obsessed with their secret team. Chris though was not the kind of guy that one meets every day. Ashley loved to spend her time with him. He was special if for no other reason than he’d never shied away from her. She’d never freaked him out. Not when he thought she was an average handicapped girl or when he found out she was actually a real life cyborg. He accepted her better than even her superhero buddies did.

“Oh, hey, man,” Josh called from the couch where he sat with a man Ashley vaguely recognized. She braced her arm around Chris in a protective instinct, “Didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“Clearly!” he said through his teeth gesturing at the unnamed man, “He is not supposed to still be here!”

“Bob’s got nowhere to go man. He only needs another week. Two tops,” Josh elbowed the man next to him playfully. Neither had even turned from the TV. to the door, “Don’t ya, buddy?”

“Hmm?” Bob (apparently) said through a mouthful of food before he agreed, “Mmm, hmm.”

“That’s not the point, Josh.” Chris tried to say it in a way as if he could convey meaning without her hearing it. “He needs to not be here.”

“God, killjoy! Why?” Josh moaned finally turning to them. He only looked at Chris for a second before his eyes traveled passed him to her and narrowed knowingly. “Oh!”

Chris looked between her and Josh a few times looking confused. He went red and practically yelled, “No! No “oh!” It’s not- It’s not about that. I mean it is about her-” he realized what he said turning to her instead, “But not the way that sounds, Ash. It’s nothing wrong with you, it’s just-” Chris shifted angry eyes back to Josh, “He needs to go.”

“He has nowhere to go. What? Do you want me to throw him out on the street?”

“Considering what he’s done to you in the past, yes!”

“We’ve put all that behind us.” Josh put a hand on Bob’s shoulder, “I mean what’s a few hostage situations between friends?”

“That man is not your friend!”

“Hey!” Bob interjected, “I’ll have you know I consider Josh here to be my best friend.”

“Aw, really?” Josh said looking back at Bob affectionately, “I feel the same way.”

“What?” Chris shouted in obvious jealousy. Ashley tried not to laugh but he was just too cute. Josh waved a dismissive hand at him.

“Obviously I mean other than you, stupid.” Josh smiled a sweet smile, giving puppy dog eyes, “You and me is for life, dude. Come on.”

Chris softened at that. Ashley knew then Josh had gotten to him. Chris had a big, wonderful, bleeding heart. Compassion shined from his icy blue eyes and empathy pulsed from every part of his almost intimidating form. Ashley hugged him even tighter to her which called his attention back to her. Chris flushed, embarrassed by her physical attention and Josh’s earlier implication.

“Fine,” he sighed annoyed. He made no move to break from her embrace, “But leave us alone.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, bro,” Josh said elbowing Bob, both of them with cheeky immature grins, “You two will have all the privacy you want.”

The two were snickering like teenagers as Chris rolled his eyes and led her away. She had to admit she was actually happy the living room was occupied because that meant Chris had to take her into his bedroom. There was something kind of intimate about that.

“I’m so sorry,” Chris said as he closed the door behind him. His room was cluttered. She liked it. It felt lived in. There wasn’t anywhere she could sit (his desk chair was piled high with his books) so she took a seat on his unmade bed. His face turned dark red when he saw her sitting there. He couldn’t meet her eye as he sat down. “You know how Josh can get.”

“It’s fine. He’s oddly charming.”

Chris snorted, “Charming, sure.”

Ashley moved closer, “Well I mean also, this isn’t so bad.”

“I guess not. This might actually be better. Us being so alone.”

“Better for?” she asked, holding her breath. He hadn’t actually told her why he invited her over. She didn’t want to hope but also she couldn’t help but hope.

“Oh.” He cleared his throat, “I was thinking maybe we could talk about- I feel like something is between us and I just- I know you have more important stuff going on but I wanted to tell you-”

She cut him off with a kiss. He was shocked for a moment before he melted into it. They pulled apart for a moment before going back in for another kiss then another after that. Ashley broke their kissing with a smile which he mirrored before she asked, “So, was that about the gist of it?”

“Yeah,” Chris answered, cupping her cheek, “That’s basically what I was trying to say.”

He kissed her this time and he had lovely, almost feminine lips and a long tongue. He got more confident the more they kissed pushing into her with a firmer mouth. It was basically everything she could have wanted out of this moment…

For about a minute.

Chris brought his other hand to the side of her head to hold her face. His finger moved strangely for a second before he leaned away and out of their kiss. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he examined her left eye. He tilted his head to the side as his finger ran a line from her eye to her ear. He stared directly into her eye but his earlier desire had turned into curiosity. He tilted her head the opposite way of his head.

“Oh yeah, this one’s not real,” he muttered, “It looks amazingly real though. But there is a weird unnatural shine to it. I guess I’ve never seen it before. Although I’ve never been this close to it.”

“Uh, Chris,” she said calling his attention back to the rest of her face. He turned his head slightly so he was looking into her eyes and not at her eye.

“Oh right,” he laughed awkwardly, “That’s- that’s why I’m so close to you.”

He moved his hand to her shoulder as if to fight off his temptation to keep examining the side of her head. Ashley kissed him again, deciding not to let a slight distraction ruin their time together. He let his other hand fall from her face to her side and pulled her almost against him, deepening their kiss. Her natural hand went to the back of his neck to hold him there. Despite the feeling in her mechanical hand being limited she still wrapped it around his waist. His body went stiff as if in fear. It was cute. If she really wanted to then she could break him in half. Once he processed she wasn’t going to though his fingers trailed down along the sleeve covering that same arm… and stopped at her exposed wrist. All his other movements slowed.

She felt his hand twisting her hand in a very non-romantic way. He broke their kiss once again to look at it. She didn’t stop him from moving her hand in a gentle but experimental way. He twisted his long fingers into hers as if testing their strength and dexterity while he paid special attention to the joints. Although she could barely feel it she did like the sensation from his hand. She was torn between that and her disappointment over why he was doing it.

“Chris!” She pulled his hand, this time roughly, hurting him. It did call his attention back to the rest of her rather than just her hand though.

He smiled sheepishly as he explained, “I’m sorry. Don’t get me wrong you’re extremely sexy,” He trailed his eyes along her slowly but then his eyes shifted from lust to childlike excitement, “But your body is also really cool.”

Despite both being compliments she found herself torn between his desire to touch her sexually and his desire to touch her scientifically. She wasn’t actually against him examining her body on a more technical level. It would be nice to have someone to help her navigate what she didn’t know about herself. Then and there though she wanted to be treated like a woman by the man she liked, not a toy for him to play with.

Chris turned his once more sorry, pleading eyes to her face, “I’m sorry I keep getting distracted.”

It was probably much too forward but she wanted his attention in the right place. So with a blush and coy look she undid her shirt’s buttons. His eyes went wide as as she peeled her shirt open and her torso was exposed.

“Maybe this will help,” she said, batting her eyes.

“Wow,” he breathed, looking like he was fighting not to drool. His gaze was definitely on her in the way she wanted after that. She shifted toward him making sure to run only her more human hand along his chest. She scratched down with her nails as she kissed him sensually. His hands fell to her thankfully mostly natural hips. He breathed hot and heavy between kisses. She sighed as his hands ran along her abs toward her chest. She should have realized as soon as he felt it his attention would shift. His fingers had barely graced her bra when he pulled back with wonder on his face.

“Whoa, what’s that?” he asked with his eyes locked on the left side of her chest. It was generally the left side of her body that had been cyber enhanced. The soft and slightly malleable material protecting the core of everything vital needed to be over her heart. However the way his hand felt up her breast was not in the way she would have hoped. The way his eyes burned into the almost transparent casing, babbling on about the mechanics he could make out inside was not the way she wanted his eyes on her. Question after question. How does it work? Does it run all through her body? Was it hooked all the way up to her brain? What was it made of? It was far from the kind of talk she’d fantasized about.

She placed her inhuman hand on his chest and pushed him. Hard. He fell back into his bed and even hit his head on his headboard. He brought his hand to his head as she climbed off his bed. She fixed her shirt, unfazed by messy hair and makeup as she left his bedroom.

“Ash! Ashley, wait!” He was practically panting as he stumbled after her, giving her the sweetest, most begging look, “I’m sorry! I’m trying! Please don’t go!”

She didn’t care though. About him or the other men in the apartment staring at them. With a glare, she opened the front door. “My apologies, sir. The library only allows limited use of its electronics!”

She slammed the door shut. Once closed she leaned against it for a moment to collect herself. Though as she left, muffled inside, she heard, “Damn, you might be the first man to ever get denied sex from a machine.”

“Shut the fuck up, Josh!”


	7. Superheros Can't Date ~ Shadow and Invisa-Lady

“Oh shit!” Jess said, leaning back as if she had been the one Ashley released her rage on.

“How did you manage to hook up with the least horny guy in the city?” Hannah asked with mirth in her voice. It died with a scowl from Ashley. All three of them just let her stare into their skulls.

“Are you okay, Ash?” Sam finally dared to ask.

With a sigh Ashley collapsed again. “Yeah. We talked. He showed up at the library this morning with lilies, begging me for forgiveness. Unfortunately, Chris is unbelievably adorable, especially when he feels bad. So I’m going to give him another shot at it… eventually.”

“Aww, Ash,” Hannah cooed, “You are so smitten with him!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Feeling confident Ashley was going to be alright Hannah felt Jess and Sam turn to look at her. Sam asked, “Hey Han, what did you do last night?”

Hannah filled with a number of emotions she wasn’t ready to deal with. However it was not her who answered. The almost ghost-like form of Emily seemed to simply appeared out of nothing. Hannah glared as Emily said, “Yes, Hannah. Tell us.”


	8. Law and Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every hero needs a damsel in distress and Emily will make sure Hannah has one.
> 
> Love Triangle: Hannah/Matt & Emily/Matt

When Emily broke up with Matt it had been for his own good. True they’d been having problems for some time before this and the superpowers thing was more a last straw but it was mostly for his own good. Emily always felt her heart was cold, almost dead. After the accident her heart really was cold, almost dead. Matt was better off and safer without her. She could leave him to keep him safe from her and anything that would come after her. He would move on. Imagine the fury that seized her when she found he had moved on alright. Moved right on to another person who would only put him in great danger.

Hannah met Matt when she saved not only his life but the group of civilians he had been trying to protect. He seen the danger and his instincts to protect kicked in. He had saved the family from harm and she had saved him when their cover had been compromised. She didn’t even know others could help her support her force fields but he’d put his own strength onto the see through surface to keep it stable. He had a beautiful heart. Hannah admired that. Lucky for her, it came in a physically beautiful man.

She got the impression Matt was a man who believed in love at first sight and that he had felt it the moment they locked eyes (or he would have if he was able to see her.) The way he stared though she felt like even in her transparent state he could see her. A true connection was made between him and her in that moment. Holding the translucent blockade together until the rest of her team cleared the danger. Hannah’s powers were better suited to help innocent civilians and so she focused on that. No soul could have been more innocent than that of this rugged, young police officer. Once the danger was clear he helped her keep the force field steady as possible for the people they saved to reach safety again. Together they cleared the way for themselves and though maybe it shouldn’t have, it felt to Hannah very romantic.

“You’re a hero,” she said in a breathless voice.

“I’ll take that as a compliment from a girl I can’t even see who saves people three times as often as I do.” He smirked, scanning to find any trace of her. She lifted her power. Her form appeared. She still remained somewhat faded but she could look into his eyes.

“Oh, wow. You’re so beautiful,” he said, clearly without thought. She was happy he couldn’t see her blush

“Girls, let’s go!” She heard before she could respond. She looked that way then back at Matt.

He smiled and indicated the people behind him with his head, “Go on. You be a hero out there and I’ll stay and be a hero here, deal?”

“Deal!” she said before she ran off to join the rest of her team. She may have ran away from him but that was far from the last time she saw Matt. She sought him out at the police station the very next day. It took him a moment or two to figure out who she was but once he had, his face lit up. It wasn’t hard to get him to take his lunch break with her after that.

When Emily found out her teammate, hell maybe even her friend, was dating her ex-boyfriend she had been livid. She thought maybe she should confront Hannah and explain the situation. Too bad it would be useless on a dreamer. Hannah didn’t live in the “real” world. The forbidden aspect of their romance would just make her swoon.

Emily had to send the message in a much clearer way.

* * *

"Aww Matt, look at the puppies!” Hannah sprinted towards dogs reigned in for some reason in the park. She and Matt had just gone to the bakery and decided to take a walk.

“They’re adorable, babe, but I really need to be getting back to the station.

“Come on, Matty!” she cooed and saw the way he melted. “Just a second.”

He sighed but jogged over equally as happy, “Yeah, like it’s not gonna take everything we have to leave these cuties.”

Soon they were kneeling in the grass together petting the pack of small dogs gathered around their feet. They were probably just as excitable as the puppies as they scratched and rubbed their little heads. They were climbing on top of and bumping into each other for more attention. Hannah’s heart was so full in that moment.

Which made the tree cracking and breaking right next to them twice as terrifying. The trunk fell quicker than she would have guessed it would straight at her and Matt and the animals. She just barely managed to go invisible and throw up her force field. The tree smacked into her shield and she was able to twist and make it fall safely away. Matt for his part had quickly ushered the dogs and owners back. The tree had been huge. It would have crushed them both. The break from the base she noticed was clean. She ran off so no one would see her become visible again and know who she was. She would have to catch up with Matt later.

The second time it happened they were at dinner.

“I didn’t know you dined in such fine establishments,” Hannah said batting her eyes as she dug into her food as delicately and ladylike as she could. He smiled that award winning smile of his.

“I don’t but you’re way too nice a girl to take to any of the places I like to eat.”

“Oh, Matt!” She swat his hand flirtatiously across the table.

“It’s true, you’re a special lady, Han. And I mean in more than just the uh,” he lowered his voice to almost a whisper, “You know obvious special thing about you.”

“You’re pretty special too.” She held his hand this time and he gripped tight back. Their fingers twisted together as Matt took a long drink of his wine.

Suddenly he dropped his glass to the floor and let her go to grab his neck. He began to thrash and spasm. He was choking. He jumped up trying to hit his own abs to dislodge whatever had gotten stuck in his throat. Hannah didn’t know what to do, her powers were useless in this type of situation. Still she rushed to his side as restaurant staff came to his aid. Matt continued to stumble trying to find something to help. Finally a staff member claiming to know how to do the heimlich maneuver ran their way.

It was at that moment Matt lurched forward and wine burst from his mouth. He drenched himself and the floor but he was able to suck in one long breath. He doubled over panting. Hannah at his side grabbed his shoulders as he tried to regain breath. He was shaking. “Matt?! Honey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine or I will be,” he panted. He grabbed her hand with a smile, “I don’t know what you did, babe but thanks.”

“Oh I-” she cut herself off and let him pull her into a hug, unconcerned about her outfit. He had been in trouble and she couldn’t do anything to help. She squeezed tight and held back tears. Though it did stick out to Hannah that Matt had been choking on seemingly nothing.

Third time is indeed the charm as it was this time Hannah discovered the mastermind behind Matt’s accidents was not some villain but a so-called hero. They were leaving a movie, Hannah more on guard than usual, but still so wonderfully lost in how great her boyfriend was. He had switched seats with her when the women in front of her kept throwing her hands up in fear. Then he held her all through the scary movie as if she had anything to be afraid of anymore. He didn’t even mind that she ate almost all their candy.

“Sorry,” he said as they walked with swaying hands, “Bet a horror movie was a bad pick. I mean there’s nothing for you to be scared of and you’re probably not a fan of that type of thing.”

“Hush you,” she said pulling him closer for a short kiss. “I had a great time. You’re great.”

“Not as great as you.”

“If I’m great than you’re whatever is greater than great!”

“You’re a superhero.” His voice was a whisper.

“And you’re my hero.”

Matt turned red. They shared a kiss. They pulled apart just in time to see a car flip the rail and slam into the sidewalk by them. Matt jumped back and his hand instinctively went for a gun that was usually there. Hannah stepped in front of him and put up her force field up. The car was driverless. Hannah may not have been the most clever person around but she had learned a lot in her days of being a hero. This car had not skid out of control, it had been tossed. It had been tossed in a way to make it look like it had been aiming at them and missed when in truth they had not been the targets. The car was meant to miss.

Turning completely invisible she realized the irony of her words as she called, “Show yourself!”

No answer except Matt stuttering something behind her.

“Show yourself.”

Still no answer.

“I know you’ve been following us,” she yelled looking around, “I know you’ve been trying to hurt me and Matt. Just know I won’t let you near him. I’ll spend every moment by his side if I have to if it will keep him safe. No matter who you are, you can’t hurt him.”

“No!” a familiar voice yelled. Out of nothing but shadows appeared the form of Emily. “You idiot! You aren’t supposed to stay with him! You’re supposed to leave him. Matt is a good guy. I care about him and I don’t want to see him get hurt. You’re basically undoing everything I did to keep him safe!”

“Emily…?” Matt asked slowly, coming forward.

“You know Matt?” Hannah asked just as slowly.

“Know him? He and I dated for over a year!”

“What?” Hannah exclaimed looking back at her new boyfriend, “You never told me that!”

“I wasn’t sure how much you all knew about each other!” Matt pushed between them, “And it doesn’t matter anyway. We’re done, Em. You made that clear. Hannah and I are together now. That’s just how it is.”

Hannah felt herself nod hard in agreement. It was that simple. What right did she have to mess with their new love?

“I left you to keep you safe! To protect you from all this!” Emily yelled desperately. She waved her hands at the wreckage from the car, “What was the point of that if she’s just going to put you in danger?”

“The only one putting him in danger here is you! You could have killed him!”

Emily scoffed, “I had complete control of all of that. He was never really in danger.”

“Yeah right, bitch!”

“No,” Matt said pushing Hannah behind him to stand in front of her facing Emily, “I believe that she had control.”

Emily’s face softened but hardened again as Matt yelled, “But that doesn’t make it right! You still hurt me! You still scared Hannah!”

“I was just tryi-”

“Emily!” Matt snapped, “I don’t care! I told you I was willing to stay with you despite all of this.” He waved his hand vaguely at her. “But you said, “no.” You left me. You don’t get a say in this!”

Emily rolled her eyes, “Matt, you don’t unders-”

“Yes, I do! God, you’re the same as ever! Always trying to control everyone. You don’t get to make decisions for me!”

Emily remained quiet staring at him and thought she might cry. How could she not cry though? She loved Matt. She knew they had never been made to last but she still loved him. She didn’t want him to get hurt. He deserved the best and he deserved to be safe and he deserved to be-

“And I’m sorry but I pick Hannah.” He turned away from Emily to Hannah, “Because I love her.”

“Matt,” Hannah said softly, showing clearly he had never said it to her before, “I love you, too.”

Hannah had wrapped her arms around him in a protective way. That’s what Hannah always did. She was the protector. Not like Emily. Emily was a destroyer. Maybe she would have hurt Matt. Hannah though, she couldn’t hurt anyone let alone someone she- Matt was not safe with Emily but he was safe with Hannah. She just had to accept it.

And she did just that by fading into the shadows while they shared a kind of kiss only two people in love can.


	9. Superheros Can't Date ~ Lady Slate

“Wow,” Jess breathed in shock, “What are the actual chances of that?”

“Hold on,” Ashley said leaning up. Her eye glowed red as she was presumably calculating it. Jess stopped her with a soft touch and laugh. Hannah ignored them both as she and Emily kept their gazes on each other. Hannah had been the one telling the story and she had ended it by saying that she assumed Emily left because they weren’t going to listen to her.

Sam touched Hannah’s shoulder and with a cautious look at Emily said, “Han, I’m happy you’re in love with Matt but don’t you think that maybe Emily has a point?”

“Well,” Emily interrupted her, “That doesn’t really matter now does it, Sam? Hannah didn’t lie. Matt told me he made a choice and he did. I’m not wasting my energy. If he and Hannah want to be “fools in love” about this then let them. Just know,” she leaned close to Hannah with shadows crawling in wisps around her like tendrils, “If anything happens to him because you two decided to be idiots nothing in this world can protect you from me!”

Hannah flinched back into Sam who held her close and glared at Emily. That was good. No one would ever know she had left them alone because Matt was happy. Emily hadn’t ever been able to make Matt truly happy but she always wanted Matt to be happy. If Hannah made Matt happy then leaving them be was the best thing she could do for him. That and make Hannah pay if she ever took that happiness away from him.

The atmosphere in the room had barely relaxed when Beth came in with that air of purpose she always seemed to possess. She looked around at the five of them and could not believe they were all just sitting around! Why were none of them out patrolling? Why wasn’t anyone listening to the police scanner they had? None of them were even watching the news or keeping track of the emergency broadcast system. What was the point of being superheros if they weren’t going to be doing superhero things?

They seemed to squirm under her gaze as she looked them over in turn and asked, “What are you all sitting around for? What are you even doing in here?”

“Talking,” Ashley mumbled.

“About what?” She thought she said in a reasonable tone but maybe not by how they jumped.

“Just, you know, what we did last night…” Hannah said quietly while she and Sam looked away as if guilty of something.

Beth sighed and turned to Jess, “You guys were in here gossiping weren’t you?”

Jess shrugged, “Fine, yeah, we were. But what do you expect, boss? We’re a group of sexy young ladies with very complicated love lives. How do you keep this kind of stuff to yourself?”

“By keeping it to yourself!” That time Beth did snap. She was unofficially the leader of this whole hero operation after all. They all snapped to sitting straight up and she rolled her eyes, “Can you guys do something helpful? There has to be more important things than just sitting and talking.”

They all got up and headed out of the room discussing between themselves who was going to go do what and who was teaming up with whom. Beth rolled her eyes. Sometimes they could all be so immature. Lounging around and talking about dating all afternoon. Beth would never do something so silly. She took this serious. She spent her night the way a hero was supposed to!


	10. Crime of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth knows that even as a Superheroine some things are still simple, her relationship with Supervillain, Thorn is not.

Beth wasn’t thrilled with the fact the other girls had basically just decided she would be their new group’s leader. She felt as if she hadn’t had much choice in the matter but she couldn’t deny her natural leadership skills. She figured if she was going to be seen as the one in charge no matter what she did, she should set a good example. So when she saw police cars speeding down the road towards the financial district she took action immediately. The ground under her helped her feel most of what happened around her through her powers. She saw the police inspecting the now empty bank. She was far more interested in the power that shook through the ground leading away from the bank and out of the city though.

Beth couldn’t be sure but it felt familiar enough that she had a guess exactly where following this would lead her. She told herself the chills that ran through her body was adrenaline as it readied itself for a fight. She followed the quickest path she knew out of the city even knowing the other woman knew it far better. Bending earth and metal around her could not make her any faster but her parkour skills helped her along the way.

She had made good time getting to where the scenery turned less man-made and more natural. She had been close to this side of the city to begin with. That wasn’t surprising since the only person who could cause the tremors Beth felt needed to be close to nature. How else could she give life and power to the roots struggling to stay alive under the concrete? How else could the plants that managed to thrived in the sewers be at an easy access to her? She believed this to be her home turf and to be fair she was not completely wrong.

Beth’s feet had barely made it to the ground when one long branch shot towards her face and she pushed herself away with the dirt under her. She rolled and landed in as stable a position as she could manage to. She threw her hands up in defense as she looked around widely for the face she had memorized by that point. In only moments Beth caught sight of striking white hair and almost glowing green eyes hidden high in the tree closest to her. One thrust of her hand and the nearest stone flung itself from the ground and towards the round, slightly tanned face of her most consistent rival.

“Ah!” a feminine voice yelled as the young woman used the same branch she’d attacked with to swing out of her hiding place and into the open. She remained in the tree but was visible. In fact she almost lit up the night more than the street lamps around them. Her hands also at the ready, the two stared each other down. Each of them daring the other to move first.

“You followed me again, Slate,” she finally said with annoyance in her voice. The public called her Lady Slate, but to this woman she was always just Slate, “It’s always you. You’re always one step behind me.”

“You use trees to bust holes into bank walls, Thorn,” Beth answered, it was the only name that she knew the other girl by. “You aren’t exactly discreet.”

“Oh, should I be more underhanded and sneaky?” she asked as one long vine twisted around her wrist and Beth looked between it and her face as she spoke, “Should I do my work behind closed doors like the dogs you protect instead?!”

Her hand shot out on the last word and like a whip the vine snapped out towards Beth’s face. Beth commanded the earth below her to shoot up creating a wall to protect her. Unfortunately this blocked her view. She took the wall down quick enough to catch a glimpse of Thorn dashing passed her into the dark holding the bag on her back as securely as she could. Beth wasted no time following. Of course the girl had run towards the area with foliage. She knew her strengths. The branches, plants and vines around her slapped towards Beth’s face. Beth dived and ducked as she tried to avoid getting knocked back or worse.

“There’s no reason to do this!” Beth yelled as soon as she saw Thorn’s back, “I understand why you’re so angry-” Beth was hit in the gut by one branch trying to avoid another and stumbled as she continued her chase. She had gotten the girl’s attention however even as she tried to scale a high fence she had led them to.

“Understand?” she yelled down as she tried to use the overgrown plants around her to pull herself up. The wall was high though and she could only push her plants so much, “You don’t understand! You know this money you’re trying to get back from me? You know what those rich assholes would do with it all? At best, nothing! Let it sit and rot! At worst they’ll destroy something. Like level a park just to build another bank on top of it to hoard more money!”

Beth jumped and dug her hands right into the chain-links of the wall. It bent to her will as she climbed after the girl, easy to see with the way her hair shined in the moonlight. It was an amazing color and hard to look away from. Thorn’s vaguely inhuman looks was enough to make anyone stare. It didn’t diminish how beautiful she was, if anything it made her so unique that she was twice as beautiful as she used to be. True, Beth didn’t know what she used to look like but she could guess she was a lovely girl.

“That doesn’t matter!” Beth yelled back as she closed the distance between them, “That money isn’t yours!”

“Well, those people don’t deserve it!” Thorn tried to pull herself out of Beth’s reach but did not get far, “They’re criminals!”

“You’re a criminal!”

“Yeah but I don’t hide it!”

She said it with so much passion she flung her body towards Beth and slipped. Beth grabbed her around the waist and tried to keep hold of the wall as best she could but couldn’t. They fell each of them trying to cling to the metal or weeds that could save them, their bodies still twisted together as the did. They landed together, tangled in a heap on the ground. Once she realized she had a hold on her, Beth tightened her grip. Thorn was only a moment too late in discovering the situation and was caught in her grasp.

“Let me go!” she yelled, thrashing in Beth’s arms. She held her wrists together with one strong hand and used her free arm to hold Thorn against her body, chest to chest. Thorn kicked her legs, trying to get loose. Beth held tighter, wrapping one leg around hers as she tried to wriggle away from her. Their bodies rolled and tumbled. Still Beth kept her hold firm but not painful.

Thorn had obviously not been in the kind of shape Beth had before getting her powers as the poor thing was almost helpless in her arms. Her body wasn’t slim or fit. She had some shape and some curves though not very pronounced. She was short enough that Beth, who was very, very tall could probably curl her into her chest if she wanted (and if she wasn’t moving so much). Beth wondered if powers gave her body any attributes of plants because her skin almost felt as soft as flower petals and she smelled like fresh cut grass. Their faces were close together and up close Beth was sure she had been a beautiful girl before her radiation exposure. Once she calmed enough to open her very green eyes and stare directly at Beth then she was sure that she was still beautiful.

“You’re on the wrong side.” She almost spat with the power she said it with.

“Funny,” Beth almost laughed, “I was about to say the same thing.”

“Those monsters don’t deserve this money!”

“That doesn’t mean you do!”

Thorn scoffed, “At least I might do something worthwhile with it. The rez is ruined! You think any of them care? You think they care my people are dying?”

“Your people?” Beth asked unsure why, “You’re from the reservation?”

Thorn bit her lip like she said too much. She looked vulnerable for a moment and Beth's heartbeat banged harder. It wasn’t much of a surprise though. Seeing her this close up, her tan skin made her heritage more obvious. Inches from her face it was hard to miss her clear Native American features. The hair and eyes distracted from it. Until Beth was close to her the way she was. Close enough for their bodies to be moving and breathing together. Close enough to be sharing their body heat. Close enough to get familiar with the way their bodies could and did fit together.

“Is that what you would do with the money?” Beth almost whispered it, “If I let you go?”

Thorn puffed out a heavy breath with a vaguely floral smell. “If I said “yes” would you let me go?”

Beth was silent. Their bodies had gone still. She thought about it. She thought about how many millions her father had just sitting in banks and bonds and property. Money that helped no one and did nothing. This money was the same. What was so wrong about it going to use for something good? Was being illegal enough to make this wrong? But then she couldn't even be sure Thorn would do that with the money. She was a criminal and Beth had no reason to trust her.

“No, I wouldn't,” she finally answered forcing herself to meet those green eyes that could burn into her heart.

“Fine then I’ll admit I’m not sure I even would. I just know they shouldn't have it. It's already stolen money, just “legally” taken.”

“It's not yours! It doesn't matter what you do with it so it's still wrong.”

“Those rats aren't worth your sympathy or your respect!”

“Maybe not,” Beth said, noticing how quiet and soft their voices had gotten, “But it's not my money to give or yours to take.”

Thorn made a noise that was almost a laugh, “You're too good, Slate. They don't deserve to have someone like you on their side. It's a bit of a shame you’re so loyal to such an evil, corrupt system.”

“I think it's a shame you have no faith in it. You’re smart and strong. You know what’s wrong with the world and you could do a lot of good to fix it.”

Thorn looked above Beth's head with a soft smile before gazing back down at her face with half-lidded eyes. She smirked, “You know what the biggest shame in all this is?”

Beth held her breath before asking, “What?”

“You’re on one side of this whole fucked up mess and I'm on the other. I mean soil and flowers. Earth and grass. We just go so well together, don't we? We could probably make something great.”

“We don't have to be on different sides,” Beth reminded her knowing Thorn had the capacity to be like Beth. Lawful as well as good.

“No, we don't.” She refused the offer with one of her own. The offer for Beth to join her instead. It was then that Thorn kissed her as if to entice her to her side, to her way of thinking. Or maybe there was a poison in her lips and she was trying to kill Beth. She didn't really care that much. They kissed slow and firm. There was this familiarity to it. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to do. Together they moved the life of the world and they fit together just right to prove it.

Or so Beth thought until a strong root ripped her leg off Thorn's waist. She used the shock to flip out of Beth's grasp and to her feet clumsily. So it was a distraction. Beth felt foolish for falling into a trap like that. The root held strong as she fought it with the ground around her. Thorn was racing towards a break in the wall she’d spotted. Strangely though she stopped and stared back when she reached it. There was a genuine look of longing in her eyes as if she wanted to Beth to follow. What criminal would want to be chased? Finally Beth broke free, and sprang to her feet.

Police sirens blared as law enforcement finally caught up. She turned to the sounds. This was her chance to put this criminal away for good. She waited a moment too long however and when she turned to the wall, Thorn was gone. She considered going after her and leading the police in the right direction. They didn’t exactly approve of the new city protectors though and she would rather not have them right on her tail as well as Thorn’s trail.

So Beth used the vibrations she felt through the earth to avoid the cops and head into the city, feeling oddly hopeful and optimistic she would have another chance with Thorn another night.


	11. Superheros Can't Date

“Beth?”

Beth snapped out of her daze when her sister called. She found the rest of the girls were already gone from the room but Hannah had remained, probably concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. What’s up?” she said, clearing her throat and trying to wipe her blush away by rubbing at her face.

“I said, I think maybe we should check up on Josh,” she explained, “Both Sam and Ashley saw him last night and everyone thinks we should try and find out what information he’s spreading around. I volunteered us because-”

She cut herself off. Beth nodded. ‘Because they don’t know he’s our brother.’

“Alright then, let’s track the idiot down,” Beth said leading her from the room and taking out her phone to text him. She trusted the others were doing something of use by that point and thanked the heavens unlike the rest of these lovesick fools she’d never have to worry about boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
